Signs of the End
by The Blue Monster Cake
Summary: The Apocalypse is upon the Nations of the world, and they have no idea. They don't understand what's happening, or why. The strangest, most unlikely things are happening to different Nations at a time. How long till they figure it out? And what will finally allow the startled Nations to see the end that's coming? The Nations will stop the end from coming... Wont they?


**Greetings! This is a fanfiction for fun that just came out to relieve the stress of midterms! It's Hetalia Based and I hope you find it interesting!**

 **(If you are someone who is upset that I have not updated Don't Make Me Bite You… Sorry Not Sorry. Maybe if you review on the actual story, I will get the motivation I require to write more.)**

 **Welcome to the Apocalypse**

UpTown Funk

All the countries were citing at the large oval table, whispering to their neighbors about current events. Germany was starting to look progressively more and more aggravated as each second passed on the clock. Finally Germany had, had enough and slammed both of his fists harshly and viciously against the table. The force of the fists against the hard wood shook the entire table and nearly knocked over many cups and pitchers of water. All the nations hushed quickly, not wishing to further aggravate the already irate German nation.

"Vhere ze hell is America?!" Germany's thick accent made his words sound even harsher than they would with just the tone.

No one had an answer for the angry german. They all stayed quiet and calm as they watched him shake ever so slightly in repressed anger. Germany took a deep breath, and was about to say something else. Germany was disrupted from his train of thought when the American nation in question walked through the doors of the meeting room.

German tried and failed to bite back the snarl in his voice as he asked America, "Vhy ze hell are you late, America? If it is stupid excuse, then do not state it and just sit down."

America took off the aviator sunglasses he was wearing, and sent a cold sneer in Germany's direction. With a cold bitter laugh, America put down a small portable speaker on the table, hooked up his phone via Bluetooth, and began to play the song Uptown Funk loudly. America began to dance with grace a pure hip hop skill to the song, as he sang with the song. What was most terrifying was the fact that America was actually singing in key with the song.

America began to get in the face of nations as he sang with the song.

"I'm too hot! Hot Damn! Call the Police and the Firemen!

I'm too hot! Hot Damn! Make a Dragon wanna retire man!

I'm too hot! Hot Damn! Say my name, you know who I am!

I'm too hot! Hot Damn! Am I bad 'bout that money, Break it down!"

Many nations were jumping out of their seats and running from the insane America. No amount of yelling could seem to get through to him, nor could the brute force of many nations trying to hold him down. What was worse was that france had backed himself into a corner, and was completely trapped by America. France beginning screaming frantically for help.

"Zome one! What if 'ee triez to kill me?! Get 'im away from me! Please elp me, Britain!"

But it seemed that not even Britain could get his former colony to stop. No one could. Though one nation had yet to try and was still sitting in his seat with a glazed over expression. Russia.

"Russia! Do us all a bloody favor and help us!" Britain screamed at the dazed nation.

But when Russia stood slowly from his chair, and walked over to america's side, things only got worse for the remaining nations as Russia began to join America in singing and dancing. Russia immediately turned to the remaining nations, and began to move forward without hesitation in his dancing or singing. Soon he had Turkey and Greece trapped in a corner and was singing in their faces.

"Girls hit your hallelujah! Whoo!

Girls hit your hallelujah! Whoo!

Girls hit your hallelujah! Whoo!

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!

'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you!

Saturday night and we in the spot!

Don't believe me just watch! Come on!"

The nations under attack from Russia and America were terribly frightened and had no idea what was happening. Two Nations that tended to hate one another, more than France and Britain hated each other, were working together in some strange dance and song attack. Soon the song began to quiet itself from the upbeat and loud vibe it had going, but it still wasn't over as America and Russia continued to sing and dance.

"Before we leave,

Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something.

Uptown funk you up.

Uptown funk you up.

Uptown funk you up.

Uptown funk you up uh!

I said uptown funk you up!

Uptown funk you up!

Uptown funk you up!

Uptown funk you up!"

The song picked up its loud sound yet again. Just how long did this song last? It was terrifying and uncomfortable and exhausting for the nations running from America and Russia who continued to move around and corner other nations. Just what was going on?! Why was this happening?!

Finally Germany got the sense to run over and try to stop the speaker, but to no avail. The power button wouldn't work, slamming the speaker to the ground with all the force Germany could muster did not even scratch it, and even Germany pulling out his gun and shooting the speaker did not work. The slug crashed into the speaker, and then fell do the ground damaged with nothing having happened to the speaker. Luckily for everyone the song came to an end, and with it Russia and America were no longer possessed with the urge to sing and dance. Though with the force leaving America and Russia, they began to stumble around on their feet, looking very disoriented, and then crashed to the ground in unconscious heaps.

No one would go near the two fallen Nations for a while, just standing in awe and wonder what had just happened. For minutes they stood there before Germany had noticed the weight in his hands get lighter and lighter. He finally looked down to see the portable speaker disintegrating into thin air, with not even a trace left. Germany gained the other Nations' attentions by asking in his thick accent, "Vhat ze hell?"

The Nations noticed what remained of the speaker turning to nothing, and fell into an even greater state of confusion. But with this greater state of confusion came the realization that they should not leave their fallen Nations' on the ground like that and immediately worked together to move the two large nations to lounge, and laid the both of them on couches. Before the group could begin to question what happened to some of the strongest nations, said nations both groaned in pain. Each of them clutching their heads and looking pale as they came back into consciousness.

Once America managed to sit himself up, he asked in a voice no louder than a whisper, "What happened to me? Did we go out and drink too much or something? God my head."

Russia wasn't speaking, just sitting and clutching his head in blatant agony. Britain put a hand on America's shoulder, and said in a normal volume, "America you weren't drinking." Britain notice the cringe of pain as he spoke, and courteously lowered his voice to a whisper before asking. "America what happened to you?"

America looked at Britain like he was an idiot, "didn't I ask you what happened first? My god, Iggy. Try to listen, would ya?"

Britain shared a concern glance with Germany as they both paled at what America had said. This was not good, and they had no idea what "this" even was. They needed answers, and had no one to give them.


End file.
